Histoire d'un Youko en chaleur
by Ti Cathy
Summary: Naruto est un Youko, c'est-à-dire un esprit renard. Il devrait avoir ses premières chaleurs le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Devrait. Et c'est Sasuke qui va en pâtir... OS pour le NaruSasu Day !


Salut salut ! C'est encore et toujours moi ! Aujourd'hui, je viens vous poster un os en ce jour qu'est le NARUSASU DAY ! Béni soit le saint homme/femme qui a inventé ce jour. Amen. Donc je préviens que ce sera un os guimauve, chamalow, et tout ce que vous voulez. De plus ils vont copuler gaiement. Car c'est un jour de fête ! Voilà voilà. J'ai galéré pour trouver un thème et j'ai finalement choisi un truc classique vu, vu et re-vu. Mais enfin bon ! S'il est utilisé c'est qu'il est bien, non ? ;) Donc enjoie et happy NaruSasu Day ! ^^

* * *

Youko : Esprit-renard. Dans la culture populaire japonaise, animal doté de pouvoirs magiques, notamment celui de prendre l'apparence humaine.

* * *

**Titre :** Histoire d'un Youko en chaleur

**Dislaimer :** Celui qui dira que Naruto lui appartient -sauf Kishimoto-sama- a un gros problème...

**Rating :** M pour cause de copulage ! (C'était the mot pas du tout français)

**Paring :** NaruSasu le mythique !

**Note :** Happy NaruSasu Day ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait...

* * *

Dans un monde lointain de notre Voie Lactée se trouvait une petite planète. Cette planète était très peu peuplée et ses habitants étaient très singuliers. En effet se mélangeait à la race humaine des esprits… Mais pas n'importes quels esprits ! Des esprits-renard : les Youkos. Les Youkos étaient à l'origine des renards. Mais très vite ils développaient la faculté de se transformer en humains dotés de queue(s), pouvant ainsi commencer à vivre en communauté avec les Hommes. Ces esprits possédaient une à neuf queues, selon l'influence qu'avait leur famille dans la communauté et avaient la particularité de ne s'unir qu'avec leur âme-sœur, appartenant forcément à la race humaine. Comme toute civilisation, les Youkos avaient un chef, le Hokage. Celui-ci était très respecté et élu par le peuple. Le Hokage actuel, Minato Namikaze, et sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki, avaient deux fils jumeaux, auxquels ils tenaient comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. L'un se nommait Menma, et avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus océan et neuf queues noires de jais. Il avait trouvé son âme-sœur en la personne d'Hinata. Il attendait depuis avec impatience ses dix-huit ans, âge auquel ses hormones se réveilleraient et feraient naître le Désir.

En effet, avant l'âge de dix-huit ans, chaque Youko était impuissant, rendant alors impossible toute relation sexuelle.

L'autre s'appelait Naruto. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux que son frère et neuf queues d'une blancheur immaculée. On disait d'elles qu'elles représentaient sa pureté et son innocence. Malgré ses dix-sept ans -dix-huit le lendemain- il n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un avec amour, à part son frère.

En dépit de leurs différences, les deux jumeaux étaient inséparables et entretenaient une relation à la limite du fusionnel.

C'était dans cet environnement calme et serein que vivait tout ce petit monde ! Naruto, loin de ressentir le besoin d'avoir une moitié, était heureux et croquait la vie à pleine dent, avec sa famille et ses amis. Amis qu'il devait rejoindre en ce moment, au terrain d'entraînement. Contrairement à d'habitude, il s'était levé de bonne heure, et prenait maintenant son petit déjeuner. Il mordait dans sa tartine beurrée quand des pas le firent se retourner, son pain entre les dents. C'était son frère, Menma. Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui, tout sourire, prit la tartine gênante et la posa dans l'assiette avant d'embrasser son frère tendrement. Ce n'avait pas été un baiser amoureux, non, c'était un baiser tendre, chaste, comme on pourrait en échanger avec une mère. Mais Menma était tellement proche de Naruto que quand il l'embrassait, c'était comme s'il s'embrassait lui-même (Inceste ! O_o Mais bon, on s'en fout parce que aujourd'hui C'EST LA FETE!). Ils déjeunèrent donc ensemble avant de se séparer. Menma se rendait chez Hinata qui allait le présenter à son père le soir-même. Naruto salua donc son jumeau et partit en courant au terrain d'entraînement où il avait rendez-vous. Quand il regarda sa montre, il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant d'être en retard et accéléra le pas. Il arriva donc pile à l'heure, mais essoufflé, la sueur roulant de ses tempes pour se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Ses neuf queues remuant dans son dos, lui donnaient un air encore plus sexy. Il était en train de haleter, les joues rougies (oh ! Des phrases à double sens !) quand il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Il leva les yeux et vit que Sasuke le fixait. Non mais quand je vous dis qu'il le fixait, c'était qu'il le scrutait avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées ! Mais il sembla s'en rendre compte car son visage redevint vite impassible.

Passé cet événement, Sakura proposa alors à Sasuke et Naruto d'une voix enjouée :

– Ça vous dit d'aller manger aux grillades ? Ça fait longtemps !

– On y a été hier Sakura... répliqua Sasuke d'un ton blasé.

Mais voyant l'air boudeur de leur amie, ils décidèrent d'y retourner et d'inviter toute leur promotion de collège. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous assis autour d'une large table, riant et bavardant, se racontant des anecdotes de leur enfance passée ensemble. Après tout, nos années collège sont celles dont on se moque le plus quand on grandit, non ? Ils en étaient au dessert quand tout d'un coup, Naruto reposa dans son assiette la cuillère qu'il s'apprêtait à mener à sa bouche. Il était tout rouge, son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier et il commençait à voir trouble. Au fur-et-à-mesure, il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus ses amis qui l'appelaient d'un ton inquiet. Il ne voyait que Sasuke. Il le voyait plus beau que jamais, plus tentant que jamais. Sasuke devenait une proie. Celui-ci, rougit en voyant le regard voilé de désir de son ami sur lui. L'aura qui se dégageait de Naruto lui donnait envie de se désaper et de s'offrir à lui. Il le voulait ! Oui, il voulait que le blond le prenne maintenant, contre cette table. Reconnaissant les symptômes pour les avoir maintes et maintes fois aperçus, Menma se mit soudainement à jurer.

– Merde ! Pourquoi ça arrive aujourd'hui ?! On a dix-huit ans que demain pourtant !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Men-chan, demanda Hinata, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

– Hinata, va chercher Papa et Maman. Dépêche-toi !

Voyant que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, Hinata courut hors du restaurant avertir le Hokage et sa femme. Dans la salle, Sakura demanda à Menma :

– Il lui arrive quoi, bordel ?!

– Naruto a ses chaleurs. Le Désir arrive !

– Mais c'est censé arriver demain !

– Je sais, c'est pas normal !

Soudain, tout le monde vit Naruto bondir sur Sasuke et fondre sur ses lèvres. Le baiser devint vite enflammé et Naruto commença à retirer le haut de Sasuke. Celui-ci gémit et se laissa faire, la tête en arrière pour offrir son cou à Naruto. Menma et Choji s'occupèrent de les séparer avant que cela ne dégénère et que Naruto empale Sasuke en public. Une vieille dame qui sortait du restaurant, soutenue par le bras de son mari dit, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres :

– Ah-la-la, les jeunes de nos jours, si impatients ! C'est bon René, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous préoccuper de l'avenir de notre peuple nous aurons de la descendance !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minato et Kushina arrivèrent en trombe, accompagnés de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha.

– Mon bébé ! cria Kushina.

Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un Youko aller jusqu'à faire preuve de violence pour être avec sa moitié. Naruto se débattait violemment, feulant, mordant même parfois pour espérer pouvoir rejoindre son Sasuke. Quand les parents Uchiha emmenèrent leur fils, qui était dans un état second chez eux, Naruto devint limite fou, un manteau rouge en forme de renard l'enveloppant peu à peu.

– Maman, Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Menma d'un ton apeuré, serrant Hinata contre-lui.

– Une partie de Juubi-sama s'est réincarnée en lui. Le Kyubi puisque Naruto possède neuf queues, répondit Minato d'une voix sérieuse, mais qui laissait tout de même transparaître une once de peur.

– Et, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Ino d'une voix blanche.

– Ça veut dire que Naruto et Sasuke sont liés pour la vie. Ils ressentent les émotions l'un de l'autre, si l'un meurt, l'autre suis. Naruto doit marquer Sasuke. S'ils attendent, ça peut devenir dangereux.

– Pourquoi attendre alors ? s'insurgea Menma.

– Tout simplement car Fugaku Uchiha est contre.

– Et c'est ça qui vous arrête ? lança le jumeau de Naruto avec un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Fugaku.

– T'as raison, rétorqua Minato après une infime hésitation, le même sourire que celui de son fils collé aux lèvres. Depuis quand les Namikaze sont obéissants ?

– Je suis ! déclara Kushina, un air déterminé sur le visage, personne ne résiste à mon bébé d'amour !

Et ils partirent tous les trois en direction du domaine Uchiha, Naruto dans les bras de son frère. Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir sombre sans un bruit, marchant doucement, en chaussettes, un doigt devant la bouche. Ils assommaient les gardes qu'ils croisaient et les rangeaient dans un placard où se trouvait l'extincteur avant de continuer leur chemin. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la caverne d'Ali Baba, ils se stoppèrent comme d'un seul homme. Minato remit ses chaussures, et annonça joyeusement : « Sésame, ouvre-toi ! » avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et de pénétrer dans la chambre. En sentant l'odeur de Sasuke, Naruto se leva et commença à gesticuler. Menma lui mit la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Minato retrouva son sourire sadique avant de dire :

– Lâchez le fauve !

Le jumeau noir ne se fit pas prier et relâcha son frère qui sauta sur sa proie dès qu'il fut libre. Il l'enlaça d'abord avec possession et les intrus s'éclipsèrent, un sourire pas net sur le visage.

De son côté, Naruto, une fois seul avec Sasuke, captura sauvagement les lèvres de ce dernier. Le baiser s'enflamma bien vite et le blond relâcha des hormones dans la pièce pour exciter son compagnon. Quand celui-ci commença à gémir contre ses lèvres, le dominant passa une main dans le pantalon de son conjoint et caressa doucement ses fesses avant de les masser. Ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis chacun de jeta à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, comme s'ils allaient disparaître. Commençant à s'impatienter, Sasuke poussa Naruto contre son lit et l'allongea dessus avant de se positionner à califourchon sur lui. Naruto sourit devant cette initiative de la part de son âme-sœur et renversa bien vite les rôles, refusant à tout prix d'être dessous. Il fondit sur les lèvres du brun avant de lui retirer son haut, laissant voir son torse bien bâti. Sans attendre, il se mit à lécher indécemment les tétons. Il les suçota, les lécha, voulant entendre son amant gémir encore et encore sous ses caresses. Puis il descendit plus bas, en laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage et arriva à l'élastique du pantalon de Sasuke, déformé par une bosse plus que conséquente. Il eut un sourire carnassier devant cette scène et commença, de l'index, à descendre doucement le pantalon de l'Uchiha et son caleçon, révélant son membre fièrement érigé. Membre qu'il lécha goulûment, avalant le pré-sperme qui coulait avant de le prendre entièrement et de faire de longs vas-et-viens, faisant se cambrer Sasuke qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Par la suite, Naruto passa sa main sur le postérieur de son brun et le pénétra d'un de ses doigts tout en frottant délicieusement leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Puis il en ajouta un second et entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre. Peu après, il effleura sa prostate et Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se libérer tout de suite. Quand il estima qu'il était assez prêt et qu'ils avaient assez attendu, Naruto retira ses doigts et écarta les jambes de Sasuke, l'invitant à les enrouler autour de sa taille. Ceci fait, il le pénétra d'un coup, l'embrassant pour étouffer son cri de douleur. Il attendit que Sasuke s'habitue à sa présence, et lui fasse signe de commencer à bouger. Celui-ci, après une ou deux minutes, bougea légèrement son bassin, l'incitant à débuter les vas-et-viens. Naruto, captant le message silencieux de Sasuke, se retira légèrement de l'antre chaud et étroit du brun pour mieux y revenir, faisant voir des étoiles à Sasuke dès qu'il butait contre sa prostate. Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents. Puis, ne pouvant plus tenir, tous deux se libérèrent ensemble dans un ultime cri de jouissance. Naruto se retira doucement de Sasuke et s'effondra à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Sasuke, par instinct ou par envie, mit la tête sur le côté, offrant sa clavicule à Naruto. Celui-ci mordit goulûment dedans, avalant son sang. Puis il retomba sur le lit, observant le tatouage de Kyubi qui se formait sur la peau de son amant en souriant. Satisfait, il finit par laisser retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, quand Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha entrèrent dans la chambre pour apporter son petit-déjeuner à leur petit ange, ils faillirent avoir une attaque cardiaque en découvrant leur chaton avec ce rustre de Namikaze, tous deux nus comme au premier jour et souriant béatement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mikoto s'évanouit et Fugaku, après réflexion, poussa un cri de rage :

– Je vais te tuer, Minato !

Au loin, il sembla alors entendre les gémissements d'un jumeau noir heureux d'enfin pouvoir se reproduire ; le pleur de joie d'un piment Abanero qui voyaient que ses bébés avaient grandis ; et le ricanement victorieux, mais toujours aussi flippant d'un hokage blond.

* * *

FIN ! ^^ Alors, ça vous a plu ? Si oui, je suis contente ! Le os est un tout petit peu court je viens de m'en rendre compte... Mais bon... Bref. Donc voilà, c'était une histoire de plus sur ce thème-là. Mais un thème tellement kawai qu'on ne se lasse jamais d'écrire dessus !

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes,

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, c'est un jour de fête, non ? *yeux de chat potté larmoyants*

Sinon, bisous bisous mes chibinekos !

Jivousaime ! A la prochaine !

Ti Cathy


End file.
